The New Titans
by questionablly
Summary: 25 years after the Titans have disbanded, evil stirs once more. So a new group must step up.
1. Kyusho Jitsu

Chapter 1

Kyusho Jitsu

A girl stood on the street, wind ruffling her dark brown hair. She had a ninja like outfit on, colored yellow and orange.

A man paced around her, smiling broadly. He had on all white, with a tight mask on his face.

"Where am I little ducky?" The man cooed as he edged closer.

The girl's eyes were closed tight. She couldn't see him with them open anyway. "I don't need to use my real eyes; my Byaku eye can still see your vulnerable points!"

"Wha…"

The girl leaped forward towards the man with two fingers outstretched. The man tried to dance out of the way but with a powerful thrust the girl poked a point on the man's arm that immediately caused his knees to buckle and clutch the spot.

"What… what did you do to me?" the man choked out through strained breath. The girl smiled and pushed the man to the ground. She picked up a purse that the man had stolen and tucked it under her arm.

"Your diaphragm is clogging up now. The moment you tell me what you came to steal."

The man began to clutch at his chest, begging for her to release him. "I… I'm about to die…"

"No you're not." She said calmly, smiling. Her vision was coming back to her.

"I wanted to… take her… money."

"That's not the reason." She said coolly.

"Fine… I… wanted her cell-phone." The man's eyes grew grey and cloudy. The girl sighed and slapped the man's arm and instantly the man began to regain consciousness.

He began to laugh as he jumped to his feet and run.

The girl didn't hesitate a moment. She jumped up as well and flipped in the air before landing in front of him. She did a cartwheel towards him and pressed a place on his shin, causing him to fall to the ground once more.

"Look around you Ly, see the people staring at you?" The hair on the back of her neck began to creep. She turned around to see people pointing and yelling at her. Her eyes grew wide and she began to clutch her stomach.

She could hear the people talking about her, laughing and whispering.

"Shut-up!" Ly cried as she fell to the ground, holding her head in her arms.

The man ran as fast as he could with a numbed leg shouting back at her "Hear no evil, my ducky!"

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

"Miss?" Ly was being shaken awake by a young man clad entirely in Green. He had a pleasant face and beautiful eyes. She knew she'd always remember his eyes. "You battled marvelously there! It was a dirty trick of his to pull on you." The boy offered his hand to help her up.

Ly smiled faintly and accepted his hand gratefully. He didn't seem much older than her, meaning he could be anywhere from 15 to 16 years old. "Did you see where he went?" She asked anxiously, she wanted desperately to make him pay. And to find out the truth.

"Actually, I need to ask you a question… if I may?"

"Please," she said in the kindest way she could muster.

"Would you be kind enough to join my team… dedicated to stopping men like that?" He sounded genuine. And she found his eyes _most_ convincing. She felt mesmerized.

"Why me?" It seemed surreal.

"Because of your natural talent. That was the art of Kyusho Jitsu was it not?"

She smiled and nodded, surprised that someone else knew about it, Kyusho that is. "How many members do you have... or how many do you want?"

"Well if you join… I'll have three members so far, but I'd like to have six or seven. You'll receive first-class accommodations in the Titan's Tower on the island of the East Coast of the city. Come by sometime, you know, if you want to join."

"I'm in." She said loudly. Something about his eyes made her want to say that…

"Good, we can head back now, in case you want to meet Sebastian. He's our chef at the tower, and a support member of the team."

"That sounds nice," Ly said as she took a hold of the boys arm. "Just lead the way."

"I will… Ly, and you can call me The Wiz."


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter 2

Something Wicked this way comes

A long youth stood underneath the cool shade of an oak tree in the park. He had sunglasses on and a newspaper in hand. His clothes were all white, his hair was blonde and his skin was pale and ghostly.

He wasn't reading. He was watching as a man came running down the street, dressed in white with a woman's purse in hand. The boy dropped his newspaper and disappeared in a flash. A second later, an ominous looking dog appeared. Its eyes glowed white and its fur was a creepy black and red.

The dog began to bark and run towards the fleeing man.

"Whoa dog! Hold up!" The man shouted as it began to bite his shin. The dog then went limp as a misty figure emerged from the body of the dog like a butterfly from a chrysalis.

"You're going to give me the purse… now!" A booming voice came from nowhere, and as it resonated the sky turned black and cloudy, producing thundering clouds above.

The mist that appeared to resemble a frail boy faded away and in its place, the boy stood.

The man's leg had begun to bleed, the body of the dog still had not let go.

"What are you?" The man asked; he'd started to shake.

"They call me a ghost around the orphanage… and I happen to think they're right." The boy's eyes glowed bright yellow and suddenly the dog came back to life and began to viciously attack the man's leg again.

Thunder began to boom. Lightning struck the ground. "I can do more then smoke and mirrors you know!" The boy roared over the commotion. "Give back the purse!"

The man screamed as the dog began to bite down harder. And then, the man took a hand and slapped the boy across the face.

He clutched his face. He felt he must be going crazy. He couldn't hear a thing anymore. Everything was silent. He could still see it going on around him, but it made no sound.

The boy disappeared and the man had his chance to escape.

The Wiz, Ly and Sebastian, an older boy with very warm, kind features, all sat at the table discussing their role as the new defenders of the town as a whole. Ly confessed all her past experiences and all about her life. The Wiz was particularly interested.

A shrill beeping filled the air just as Ly finished, almost as if on cue. "What's that?" Ly asked, alarmed."

"There's trouble in the city, we should head out." The Wiz said, studying the TV which had a large map of the city with a flashing dot on it. Sebastian nodded and turned off a few lights before running to the door.

"Come one. We need to get downtown quick. That's a class three mutant."

"Mutant?" Ly asked, confused.

"Sebastian will explain on the way. I'll be in constant communication through this." He thrust a phone-like object into her hands. "Go! Now!"

"Aren't you coming with…?"

"No! Go!"

On their way out, Ly felt rushed into a world so different to her, but she knew… somehow in her heart, that it was right.

"How are we supposed to stop a mutant by ourselves?" Ly asked, as they dodged people walking down the street. They certainly looked like an odd pair. "What can you do?"

"I'm a class-two regenerative healer." Ly's jaw dropped in confusion.

"What?"

"I can heal all wounds to the point of perfection. The only thing I can't do is bring people back from the dead."

Ly laughed. "Who _is_ able to do that?"

"A class-one." Sebastian said coolly as they approached a large park in the center of the city. It had massive destruction done to, oddly by lightning.

"Where's the mutant?" Ly asked, looking around as if looking for a thirty foot green giant.

"He's right there," Sebastian said, pointing to a frail boy who was wearing all white.

Dogs and cats with oddly colored fur were running around, creating a ruckus. Their eyes were glowing white, and they appeared to be vicious.

"So what can he do?"

"He's classified as a class-three phantasm… a ghost boy." Sebastian said once he'd realized technical talk was a bit above Ly's level.

"So… you can't fight… and I'm the only other…… YOU WANT ME TO DO IT?" She cried.

"Well, duh!"

Ly sighed and began running towards the ghost boy. Winds had created a small cyclone like thing around him and she knew she wouldn't be able to approach. "Hey," she called. The boy seemed to be out of control.

He turned his head towards her and Ly came upon a horrifying revelation. He was controlling the wild animals. His eyes were glowing in the same color as the animals; his control over them was the only explanation. "What?" The voice came from all around her, as if encasing her in its tone.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" The boy replied, telekinetically.

"Destroying the park!"

The winds began to die down slightly. "Am I doing this?" Fear was now present in his voice.

"Yes! You're a level-three fantasia… thing… or something… the point is, you have to stop!"

"How?"

"I don't know! What do you think I am, a mutantologist?"

It took at least ten minutes before the cyclone had disappeared and all the animals were back to normal. The boy was unconscious; Ly was talking to Sebastian who was intrigued by her impressive verbal skills. Ly just wanted to go see if the boy was all right.

A dark figure stood, leaning against the very tree the phantasm had been leaning on earlier. A sour frown rested on his partially masked face…


End file.
